The present invention relates to motorcycles and, more particularly, to a power steering system for motorcycles.
Current two wheel motorcycles all share a common set of parameters relevant to the handling underway. To steer these vehicles typically requires leaning of the body to cause direction change, and some input to the handlebars also assists steering. Although these forces are tolerable in a two wheel application, in a three wheel application these forces become dramatically more difficult because of a geometry change in a three wheel application.
As can be seen, there is a need for a power steering system for motorcycles.